Dear SunnyShore, You remind me of my city
by That.Asian.Chick.10
Summary: Jasmine meets Volkner, who is a silent jerk but soon reveals he is the sunnyshore gym leader. Soon Jasmine develops a crush on him.  AlexandrianShipping Involved. Rated T just to be safe just teen love. Slight Candice/Volkner, She'll be Jasmine's enemy.
1. I meet Denzi

First Ever Story of mine that involes Denzi/Volkner and Mikan/Jasmine Enjoy everybody. Update coming soon!  


* * *

I woke with Amphy electrifying me today. Yep Amphy was excited to go to Sinnoh to participate in a contest! I attended contest here in Johto but I want to experience how Sinnoh does it.

I looked at the clock and looked 9:00! I'm going to be late for my ship! My ship leaves at 9:25. I panicked and panicked. I made a quick shower, grabbed my bag and all my pokeballs.

"Amphy Let's go!" I said to my Ampharos. Amphy followed my and we ran to the dock. I looked at ym watch.

"Three more minutes were almost there." We ran faster than we can.

"All aboard to SunnyShore city in Sinnoh. Were ready to go!" The captain announced the rail was almost gone but I got to jump but I was slipping and Amphy was on my foot. I feel I'm going to be a dead Magikarp. Luckily, Someone grabbed my hand.

"Hold on tight" He said calmly. He grabbed me in and my feet were in the ship's ground! I hugged Amphy we were still alive.

"Thank you very much. I'm Jasmine the." He cut me off

"The gym leader of Olivine City, I know. Just next time never run to the rails where you almost slipped. If I wasn't there you could be a dead magikarp floating in the sea" He walked away. I looked at him.

It was like he was in a higher class than me. I'm a gym leader, Of course I have a higher position than him. Unless he's an elite four or the champion. NAHH! What am I thinking! That blonde haired guy is going to pay! He can't talk like that to me!

"Ampha! Ampha!" Amphy grabbed my sun dress and pointed to the ocean. I looked at the ocean myself and said to myself I did a good job rasing this town. I smiled

"I know Amphy, Its beautiful right!" I said to Amphy.

"Hey I wonder what's it like in Sinnoh. Is it as beautiful as Johto?" I said to Amphy

"Amph?" Amphy said

"I'm taking that as and I guess so" I smiled at my electric pokemon.

Night time is here. It was time for dinner. It's a long trip to Sinnoh from Johto, in about and hour, I'll be in Sinnoh.

I grabbed food from the buffet at the dining area. I grabbed a lunchbox instead of the whole buffet menu. I grabbed a pokemon food lunchbox for amphy also. I looked for an empty table but I can't find one. It's filled, so crowded. But I did manage to see the blonde haired guy again I smirked and went to his table. Clearly he was sitting alone. I sat down and he looked at me.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Blondie said.

"I'm here to have dinner" I said. With a small smile

"Whatever. I'm done anyways" He said. I looked at his food and the plate was half done. Then a sudden sound coming out off his tummy came out. It grumbled.

"Hmmm. What's that I hear? A stomach still wanting food and what's that I see? A plate still half full?" I smirked at him.

He sat down and continued to eat his food.

"Anyways, Would you mind telling me your name?" I asked

"No" He said. I opened my jaws

"What do you mean no?" I stood up and faced him.

"So. It's none of your business" He stood up and grabbed his plate and put it away then walked away.

"Amphy, I feel rejected" I sat down and looked down.

After I ate I went near the ocean but he was there. He was staring at the ocean. I went on the other side of the boat and looked. I saw a light from the lighthouse infront of me.

"Welcome to SunnyShore city everybody. Please stay calm until we tell you to get off the boat." The captain announced.

"Hear that Amphy? Were one step closer to getting into the contest" I said gladly

"AMPHA, AMPHA!" Amphy said.

We walked to the exit and felt the wind of Sinnoh. Sinnoh is wonderful. Clear oceans and warm pleasant breeze. I went to an open field and gotten ready for the contest here.

I went to the pokemon center and ordered for a room. My room has a nice view of the ocean and the gym. I Imagined SunnyShore city as Olivine city. The shore, the lighthouse, the beach, and many sales markets.

"Lets go shopping tomorrow Amphy" I said who was already sleeping.

I made a confused face then to a smile I went on the bed and slept.

Alright, First off, let practice for the contest that will be held next week. "Steelix, GO!" My steel snake pokemon came out.

"Alright let's go sandstorm! Then use hyper beam" Steelix did exactly what I told him to do. The sandstorm became little white dust that was showering. It was beautiful like a ray of white sunshine.

I heard a clap from my left side.

"Good job, I like it but my opinion is put a little bit more moves" It was the blonde guy again.

"Why? Like you ever joined a contest. You haven't joined a contest right?" I asked

"No but I have a friend who did. She wade it to the top two on the grand festival last year" He said.

"Well. I'm not yet done anyways so leave me alone" I said

"Now you're the one who wants to be alone. Like the time I want to be alone when I was eating dinner" He smirked at me.

"Oh yeah? I challenge you to a battle" I said fiercely.

"Okay then. Why don't we settle this at MY gym" He said. I was at a daze when he said it was his gym. He must be a gym leader too. Oh no I blew it big time!

"Y-your gym?" I suddenly felt a quick heartbeat.

"yeah, Why are you scared? Anyways I'm Volkner the SunnyShore gym leader, They call me 'The Shining, Shocking star" He said.

"First of all! I'm not afraid of you! Second, I'm Jasmine, The Olivine City gym leader, and third, They call me the 'The Steel-Clad Defense Girl" I said with everyword I need to say.

"Very well, Let's go" He started walking leading me to his gym.

"Come one, What are you waiting for" He said.

* * *

Next chapter coming up soon!


	2. I meet me

Second part of the Denzi/Mikan Saga. LOL! HAHAHA Anyways. I'm kinda made alot of errors on this. I know!  
I do not own pokemon.  


* * *

I was feeling nervous. I heard he was the strongest gym leader in Sinnoh. I followed him and we stood there at the door of his gym. His gym has a box in front saying "Please take one and leave" inside the box was gym badges. I was crazed why would he giveaway gym badges without a battle.

"Ladies first" He said. He opened the door and looked at me.

"No." I said to him looking into his eyes. He looked back with such nervousness.

"Excuse me?" He leaned a little forward.

"Why are you giving away away free badges?" I asked with my eyes looking fierce and wanted an answer. He looked down and didn't say anything.

"ANSWER ME!" I yelled

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" He yelled at me. I went silent since he yelled at me.

"So now? You ask and then you stay silent" He said grinding his teeth because of anger. It was the first time I was screamed at by a guy about a year older than me. Rather than that, It was the first time I feel in love with someone and he hates me.

"You're useless." When he said those two words a tear went down my cheek and I wiped it away quickly. I tried to run but he grabbed my hand.

"Wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that!" He was still holding my wrist. I forced to get my hand away.

"Let's go Amphy" I said to Amphy.

Amphy touched Volkner just for a split second and Volkner jumped a little because there was static.

I went to the shore and looked at it for a minute. I was missing home now but I can't go back right now. I still have a contest to do here. I walked off the shore and went to the pokemon center, grabbed my stuff and went straight ahead to Veilstone City.

I was silent at my whole trip to Veilstone, Amphy tried cheering me up but he just can't.

"Amphy, I got to tell you something" I said to Amphy, My heart started to beat fast.

"Ampha?" Amphy said.

"I like Volkner but he's a real jerk but he's really cute but he's to arrogant but he's calm but WHAT AM I SAYING! Amphy might sending me thunderbolt to wake me up?" I asked Amphy.

"AAAAAMPHAAA!" Amphy realeased a wide power of thunder and I felt like I was cooked. I became all dusty and I felt like millions of rocks been thrown at me.

"Thanks amphy" I sighed and stood up.

"Guess I'm not dreaming." I looked up in the sky and saw a cloud that looks like Volkner, the hair shape and his face.

I finally reached Veilstone City and went to the contest hall to enter.

"Amphy! Were here! All right! Everybody get ready, I'm going to blow the roof off!"

"AMPHA!" Amphy said with full of joy then a grumble in its stomach busted out.

"Looks like you're hungry huh?" I asked Amphy.

"Amph.." It blushed.

"Don't worry. Why don't we set up a picnic by there. Over there by the stones" I pointed to the meteorites.

Amphy ran carrying a small blanket and set it up quickly. It ran back here and grabbed our food. I was impressed on how fast it was. I smiled and walked over there.

Amphy started to dig in food while I let out all my pokemon.

"Alright! Steelix, and Magnemite time to eat!" I realeased out my other pokemon and gave them food.

They were both hungry, I smiled when I saw they're happy smiles, I looked inside the picnic basket and tried to look for my food but looks like I forgot. My stomach started to grumble, I held my stomach and sighed. Looks like I have nothing to eat.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was a guy with red hair that's kind of curly. He gave me a lunchbox with a folded paper saying.

To : Jasmine, The steel-clad defense girl

From : The Shining, Shocking Star

He handed it over and walked away without one word. I opened the box and the food spells 'Sorry'

I was thinking, he must be in here somewhere. He has to be watching. I looked around and tried finding him but I can't. I looked at the paper again and saw back marks. I looked at the back of the folded paper was a drawing of me. I looked at the drawing, Every little detail was there, my eyes, It was light brown so was my hair, my lips was quite pale and my skin it was nice and gentle.

I noticed from the bottom right of the picture was his name Volkner then a small heart. I folded the picture and placed it inside the basket. I started to eat what's inside the lunchbox and loved it. It was delicious, I wonder if Volkner made it.

"Ampha?" Amphy asked.

"Its delicious amphy. Come on try some." I gave amphy some. It reached in and ate one piece of it.

"AMPHAAA!" Stars went over its eyes and I knew Amphy loved it. I smiled when I saw Amphy on the ground holding its stomach. I gave steelix and magnemite a too and mimicked what amphy did.

We packed up and went to the pokemon center to rest up and prepare for the contest tomorrow. We went back outside so we can practice a little bit more.

"All right steelix. Tomorrow is the contest. We have to do our best okay?" I said to my steel pokemon

I remembered what Volkner said and I'm taking his advice even though I know that's the right thing.

It took me a few hours to perfect the move but I'm pretty sure I'm going to perfect it tomorrow.

I woke up with a smile on my face. I looked for the picnic basket and opened it and looked at the picture Volkner gave me. I feel like it was my good luck charm. I folded the picture and kissed it just a little.

"Alright Amphy time to go!" I said with energy!

I walked to the door and entered I was #25. I watched from the small TV screen the other coordinators perform. They were all great. I felt my heart beat again wondering how I'm going to win this contest.

"Number 25 you're up next. Get ready!" A guide said. Alright! Amphy why don't you stay here.

"Ampha!" It nodded and I made my way to the stage.

There was a huge crowd cheering up.

"Alright Steelix, It's time to go!" My Iron snake pokemon came out.

"Alright, Sandstorm on the ground, then use Iron tail on the ground" Making a huge explosion of sand everywhere.

"Now! Flash cannon!" The flash cannon made the sand bits of small white sand. It stormed out beautifully. I was so proud of my Steelix. I bowed down to the audience and left.

I went back to the coordinator's room and hugged Amphy!

"Do you think I did great?" I asked Amphy

"Amph! AMPHA! AMPHAROS!" Amphy cheered out! I gave Amphy a big hug.

Then suddenly I felt a small tap on my shoulder.

* * *

Do you guys think its a cliffhanger much.? Come on you guys know who it is. Or is it?


	3. I meet my angel

It's kinda a weird chapter. Jasmine nearly died, Volkner saves her, she becomes dead, then alive again. HAHAHA!

Anyways. More chapters coming up. SOON!

I do not own pokemon

* * *

I turned around and It was the person who gave me the lunchbox from Volkner. Why do I feel like I know him. Someone… Famous? That's it Flint from the elite four!

"Hey what's up!" Flint said.

"Uhh. Are you Flint?" I asked him. I was about 70% correct on this one.

"Yes, I'm Flint" He put his hand in front. I shaked his hand lightly and then I let go.

"Is Volkner here?" I asked like I hate him but inside I do want to see him.

"He just went home but I bet you want to see him don't you?" He said with a devious face.

"Pfft! See that jerk. Not even if were the last people on earth." I turned around from his face.

"Girls, all the same. I wonder why Volkner likes you?" He said. Volkner likes me. I turned a little red. Then he scared me by showing his face in front of mine.

"You're bluuuushing!" He laughed.

"No I'm not. I'm just angry at him that's why my face is red." I said.

"Okay then. I guess I'll be on my way. See ya!" He left. I sat down for a sec then the TV announced

"OK! Here are the top 20 coordinators who made it to the next round" The announcer said.

"Here we go" The screen suddenly changed to the people who got in to the next round. I was looking for my face but the 20th person got in already. I sat down again and stared at nothing.

"I didn't make it" I said softly.

"I'm sorry amphy." I hugged Amphy. I was hoping to use amphy in the next round but looks like I planned ahead too much.

I went back to the pokemon center, I layed down for a while. I was thinking what did I do wrong? If I would've seen Volkner I've won that thing in one piece capiche. I stood up and grabbed my laptop. I ordered a ticket back to Olivine city since my days here are quite over.

'Ticket bought, please print this page. This will serve as your ticket to Olivine city' It said on my laptop's screen. I grabbed my USB and paste the file there and went to a near printing place. I printed out the ticket and I made my way to SunnyShore for my boat.

I wasn't actually thinking of Volkner when I said going to Sunnyshore city. I don't actually want to think about him because I know when I go back to Olivince city, I'm just going to sob out his name, his face, and his stupid badges!

There it is. The small gate that opens to sunnyshore. I went inside sunnyshore and I felt like I'm at home again. I smelled the fresh air coming from the ocean and sighed.

"I sure am going to miss this Amphy" I said.

"Amph" Amphy said sadly.

I thinked to myself Sinnoh is so beautiful. I felt like I want to stay here more but I can't. I'm a gym leader.

"Jasmine!" I turned around and saw Flint. There he is again, that red curly haired fire loving guy.

"What do you want this time?" I continued walking.

"Can I have a battle with you?" He asked. How could I say no? I mean he's strong but I wouldn't let an opportunity challenging an Elite four let go on my back.

"I accept then" I said holding my pokeball.

"Alright, 3-on-3 then" He asked and then I nodded.

"Magnemite, GO!" My metal like pokemon came out.

"Then I'll go with Infernape!" His blazing monkey came out of it's pokeball. "Make the first move" He yelled out.

"Alright. Magnemite, Thundebolt!"

"Infernape, Dodge then use flare blitz!" It jumped out then its body turned to fire then it hit magnemite. A direct hit!

I gasped and returned magnemite to it's pokeball.

"Good job" I smile at its pokeball and called out steelix

My Steel snake pokemon came out and let out a screech.

"Steelix, Iron tail!"

"Dodge and use flamethrower"

"DIG!"

"Go inside and use flare blitz!"

"Screech then come out"

Steelix came out but Infernape didn't then suddenly it came out flying and used earthquake.

"Screech again!"

It stopped the earthquake.

"Tackle!"

"Jump on top of steelix! Then use flamethrower."

Steelix return! I returned steelix back to it's pokeball and I sent out Amphy.

"Amphy, Thunder."

"Block it then mach punch"

"Iron tail to deflect it!"

The power was too much for amphy, amphy isn't use to battling. It fainted on the ground. I went to see if it was ok and I brang him to his pokeball.

"Steelix!"

"Mach punch!"

"Dodge, use sandstorm!"

"Flame wheel!" Direct hit.

Steelix started to fall down. It was so big I wouldn't have the strength to carry it, Steelix was falling down towards me. I stood there like it was nothing but it was there coming for me.

A quick grasp around my waist and I fell on the floor. I started to roll down and I started to see a light and someone laying in front of me. I tried opening my eyes but I can't. I felt blood coming out off my left hand, I got hit there before I got Grasped in the waist

I started to see a big bright light coming for me and then that's when I started fall apart and I don't know what happened.

I started to regain sight and when I looked it was all white. Plain white. I stood up and looked around, it was white there too. It was like those commercials that a person stands on a white screen that makes it looks forever but I don't know how I ended up here.

"Hello?" I screamed but all I heard was an echo.

I guess I'm alone but how?

"Amphy?" I looked around he wasn't there. I looked for my pokeballs they weren't there too.

"Volkner?" I said quietly. Then suddenly I went back to the real world and It was showing me. Volkner was carrying me but I'm asleep. Flint was following Volkner.

"Volkner! I'm over here!" I said but he didn't hear or see me and he was carrying my body but how?

Volkner was in the hospital still carrying me. He placed me on the bed inside the room and then doctors started hooking up wires around me. The machine that indicates if a person is dead or not. There was a green line that showed and it was bleeping.

I felt like the world suddenly turned like it doesn't want me anymore. I saw the doctors rushing and let Volkner and Flint out they electrocuted my chest and a beat started to come they stopped and I started to fade to dust. Although, I can't open my eyes or feel anything. I heard what they said and that is the only thing I can do. I can't even speak. I tried so hard to do something but It seems like I have to wait.

* * *

I'll be doing more. Stay calm :)) Dramatic much?


	4. I meet the gym

Part 4

I do not own Pokemon

* * *

I heard someone came in.

"Jasmine." It was Volkner. He touched my cheek and went up to stroke my hair.

"I'm so sorry" He continued stroking my hair.

"It was my entire fault. I asked Flint to battle you because I want to see your strength, your passion for battling." He grabbed my hand and I felt a tear coming out of his eyes.

He just held my hand and he wiped his tears. I tried to move as my best It's so hard. I felt like I was going to stay like this forever but I don't want that to happen. I have to struggle.

I tried moving more I felt Volkner's hand simply letting go slowly. I quickly hardened my grasp on his hand. He stopped and I softened the grasp and I opened my eyes slowly and there he is, Volkner!

"Jasmine!" He let go of my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking." I placed my hand on his back to give him a small hug.

He let go and said "Are you still mad at me? I moved the badges, I promise I'm giving them away now, well if they beat me!" He was talking quickly like he couldn't breathe.

I placed my hand at his cheek and stroked it a little. He was just there, looking surprised. I stood up a little but my arm that had the wound.

"Urg" I reacted.

"Whoa! Easy" He helped me sit down at the bed and I went near his face, I leaned in forward and looked into his bright blue eyes while he looked into my light brown eyes. I was breathing heavily inside but outside I was staying calm.

We had our noses together and our lips were just a few inches apart. He quickly placed his lips in front of mine. I closed my eyes and kissed back. I placed my unwounded arm to his shoulder and he placed his hands around my waist.

We both let go and our foreheads were touching, my eyes were still closed and thinking that, that actually happened. I opened my eyes and his was still closed then he opened it gently.

"Thank you" Volkner said.

I smiled at him for a while and it went awkward. Then he broke the silence.

"Are we… you know? Something?" He said. I looked surprised at what he said since we did just kiss probably so.

"I guess" I said, It was the first time I talked at the whole day.

"Really!" He got an excited face on.

He grabbed my waist and spined my around.

"I love you, Jasmine" He said when he placed me back down to my bed.

"I love you too, Volkner" I smiled.

A doctor came in and he was going to check on me and he found out I was awake.

"Oh! You're awake. That's great around tomorrow possibly you can go home" The doctor smiled and left.

He held my hand and kissed my forehead.

"You should rest again. You must still be tired" He said.

"I don't want to" I said like a 5 year old crossing my arms.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Cause, I just slept like all day and you want me to sleep again? Why don't we talk more?" I whined.

"No, you need rest okay?" He said. He tucked me bed and I pretended to sleep. He left and I opened my eyes and looked outside my window I saw him walking to his gym and he looked at my window and saw me and smiled and walked again.

I went back on my bed and looked at my wound.

"Wait a second! Where's Amphy?" I looked around so I grabbed my sandals and went outside and outside was Flint with my Steelix and Amphy.

"Hey glad you're awake." Flint said while Amphy quickly hugged me and steelix feeling sad that he almost killed me.

I kissed steelix's forehead and I said "No need to worry steelix, I'm fine. See" I twirled around a little so Steelix could see.

"ampha!" Amphy said pointing to my would said.

"It's ok, I'm amphy" I hugged amphy.

"So, I heard about you and Volkner" Flint smirked.

I smiled a little and face him.

"Yup." I blushed.

"I knew you liked him back" Flint said.

"Uhh. Yeah sure let's go with that" I laughed.

I returned steelix back to it's pokeball because I know it must be tired out of his ball.

Next Day.

I went to Volkner's gym and I didn't see any badges in front and I smiled. I was proud of him, I went inside his gym and screamed

"I'M HERE TO CHALENGE THE GYM LEADER!" I yelled out loud.

I saw light come out and I saw his shadow and when he saw me his face was irreplaceable.

"Hey what are you doing here?" He asked walking towards me.

"Remember when we were about to have our battle? Then I saw you give away badges?" I said.

"Yeah. Oh and then you ran off. I'm sorry again." He went to my back and hugged my from behind.

I faced him and I put my arms around his neck while his was on my waist. I leaned forward and when he was about to kiss me I kissed his cheek.

"Hey no fair!" He said.

"Life's unfair buddy" I walked to the challenger's plate.

"Come on! Let's have a battle! One-on-one!" I recommended.

"Luxray! GO!" He called out his gleam eye pokemon.

"Fine then, Magnemite" I let out my magnet like pokemon.

"This battle is between the SunnyShore gym leader and the Olivine Gym Leader, Begin" Said the robotic referee.

"OK! Luxray, Tackle"

"Dodge and use gyro ball"

A direct hit.

"Urgg! Use fire fang!"

"Double team and use zap cannon with all your power!"

Zap cannon was a direct hit and Luxray fell down on the ground.

"Luxray is unable to battle, the winner is Jasmine from Olivine city!"

"Good job magnemite" I returned it to my pokeball.

"Good job Luxray" I went near Volkner.

"You do know I was just going easy on you right." He murmured.

"Keep on talking superstar" I said rubbing his Luxray's head.

"really because I don't want you to cry if I beat you" He said and went to his pocket and gave me a beacon badge.

"So this is the beacon badge" I looked at it and it shined so bright.

"I made it myself a few years ago. It wasn't like that. This used to be a normal type gym but I prefer electric so I made that design." He explained.

I smiled at him and reached into my pocket and grabbed a mineral badge.

"This is made by my grandfather. We've been running the gym for three generations already" I said.

"Oh wow. I can't believe it, do you think it'll to be four generations?" He asked.

* * *

Pls review.

Cliffhanger.

Should they have kids? What do you guys think?

Review your opinion


End file.
